Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-136109 (PTD 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-104114 (PTD 2) each disclose a charging control apparatus for charging a vehicle-mounted power storage device using a power supply outside of a vehicle in accordance with a charging schedule.